Demon Lord
The Demon Lord is the first boss that is encountered in Dungeon Defenders. Like every other boss, the Demon Lord does in fact have a weakness. By destroying the four generators on the map, the Demon Lord will be electrocuted. He will not only take damage, but will be held stationary, allowing players to freely attack him. The Demon Lord is encountered in the Alchemical Laboratory stage. The Demon Lord has over 1 million hit points on insane difficulty. Appearance The Demon Lord appears as a flying demon who wields two swords, one in each hand. He's a very tall Devil like demon with horns and demonic wings. He bears a suit of armor that appears to have spaulders, bracers, and greaves all integrated. A distinct feature of the Demon Lord are the three horns on his chin. The Demon Lord closely resembles Kil'Jaeden from the Warcraft game series. Combat The Demon Lord's combat abilities are mainly anti-tower related. His moves include summoning a line of fire that originates from beneath him and persists for ~5 seconds, dealing damage over time, which is deadly for stationary towers. He also has a special attack, which can only target towers. It has a very long swing timer, but deals massive amounts of damage to the target, effectively one-shotting it. The Demon Lord's basic melee attack combo--two separate slashes with his two weapons, followed by a third dual slash--is deadly to any hero and should be avoided at all cost. Finally, the Demon Lord can take to the air, flying around the crystal, bombarding towers and players alike with slow-moving fireballs. Strategy Try to keep behind the Demon Lord at all costs, as his basic melee attack combo is a sweeping attack, and will damage any players in front of the Demon Lord. The fight should be treated as a damage race, as monsters are continuously spawning from all sides, and the Demon Lord will personally damage/destroy any Squire or Apprentice towers. By this wave, your defences should be self-sufficient, and can be safely ignored for the majority of the fight. However, in harder difficulties, it's advised to check on the defences' status in the later portion of the fight. The hero with the highest casting speed should do this, preferably right after the boss has just recovered from being stunned by the Tesla Coil combo. If your defence does give way at some point, shift all attention to the leak and rebuild the defences as quickly as possible. Finally, if at all possible, place a healing aura and a strength drain aura (or two pairs) down in the center, as this will negate a lot of the Demon Lord's damage and keep your heroes in the fight. The Tesla Coils The moment the four Tesla Coils become attackable (a large blue bar will pop up indicating its health when this occurs), split up and take them down ASAP. While on harder difficulties the damage this causes is minimal, it will spare the heroes and their defenses from the Demon Lord's attacks for ~8 seconds, effectively buying more time. Once the Tesla combo has been triggered, they enter into a cooldown mode for ~30 seconds, and are unable to be attacked. One Huntress strategy is to place down Proximity Mines at the coils and set them of as you walk around the small area around the crystal. Rewards When the Demon Lord is defeated, all players will receive a class-specific weapon and an armor item. The weapon will be poison-based. Notes *Towers will not directly attack any Tesla Coils, even if that is their only target in range/field of view. However, towers can still damage Tesla Coils, via splash/piercing damage meant for another target. *Pets can both target and damage Tesla Coils, and will even do so while the starting cinematic is being played. *The Tesla coils are attackable at the very start of the fight, leading to an early opportunity for uninterrupted damage. *The Tesla coils will not take any physical/fire damage from the Demon Lord himself. *Demon Lord has 14 million HP when playing Nigthmare Solo. *Demon Lord can activate traps. so you can put traps where he spawns and at the Tesla Coils so right when the cutscene ends the Tesla Coils are destroyed. Video Category:Creatures Category:Boss Category:Alchemical Laboratory Category:Large Monsters